Into Oblivion
by niki839037
Summary: Into Oblivion, Into the sea. Such a disgusting and foul world to see. But where will I go from here? It's a question that is still left unanswered. I just want to find out what will happen to me next. You know?  Main characters are not the pairing!
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_Into oblivion, Into the sea, Without any advisory. Why must this day be so nostalgic? It's almost hypnotic. Lying on the beach, watching the waves drift back and forth. It was a beautiful sight to behold. I loved just lying out on Destiny Beach like this. It made me feel alone, which I loved to feel like that. I'd learned and become accustomed to be comfortable alone. So, feeling it as the breeze hit my face in the perfect way, was intoxicating. This was how I usually was everyday since I got here. On weekends and days off, I sit out here for hours, just thinking. Of course, I also had work. But that usually started at 8 at night and ended about 3 in the morning, at which time, I'd go to bed then get up at 8 in the morning. It was a process I'd been doing for years. I rarely ever actually went to sleep in those hours anyways. I didn't feel safe. The one thing I hated about being alone, anywhere, was the want, the _need_ to have someone there, holding me, us holding each other in a loving embrace. That's all I've wanted for my whole life. Just...someone to love and cherish. I've also given thought that maybe, just maybe, it will never-

* * *

_

BEEP BEEP BEEP. Damn. I have to get up, go home and change, then go to school. I stood and dusted my butt off and began to walk home. It was winter right now and about an hour ago it began to snow. And all I was wearing was a t-shirt and shorts. I wasn't cold though. I hardly felt anymore. I never smiled, never laughed, haven't talked in a long time, and usually never acknowledge anything but my health and the ocean anymore. Today, I couldn't sleep again so I came down to the beach around 4:30 this morning. I think that it may have just been nerves that kept me up this time though. You see, I moved down here about a week ago, in search of work. I left my hometown, Twilight Town, to come somewhere where one, I can get a new, not sucky job, and two, because I wanted to escape the memories. The horrific memories that sent Sora into oblivion. I sighed and started walking towards my small ratty house. I was starting Destiny High today, and I was not excited. I was going to be a Sophomore this year. The only reason I didn't come last year to start high school here all together, is because I still wanted to see Sora. But, now I'll never see him again.

* * *

As I stepped in the door to my new-ish home, I maneuvered myself through all the boxes I still haven't unloaded and all the unsorted shit on the floor. I jumped into the small bedroom and grabbed the pair of folded skinny jeans off my bed and put them on, grabbing the folded black long sleeve shirt off it as well and quickly slipped it on. As I combed through my hair with Sora's old comb twice, I grabbed my book-bag and soon was stepping out the door, locking it as best I could before starting to walk in the direction of the school. I'd looked up the directions the night before. It's not too far. At least, it didn't sound to far. It could take forever, which is why I got up extra early and left, right now it was 5:30 in the morning. If I get there early and the schools not letting people in yet, I would just sketch till they opened the doors. It's not like I have anything else to do. I might just leave this early every day. There's no one waiting for me when I get home, to shower me with kisses, and comfort me when I need it. I had _no one_. Just the thought made my heart ache with tears that were not shed. I let a few slip as I passed a stop sign. Why? Why did that have to happen? _Why?

* * *

_

I turned the last corner and saw a average size school in front of me. It didn't look too bad. Maybe I could get by by just not talking to anyone...I don't know. I haven't talked in a long time, I don't know why, I just haven't. I had no reason too.

It seems to me that they haven't opened the doors yet. Well, that's good. I sat down on the edge of a fountain that was set up outside the school and pulled out my sketch pad and colored pencils.

Soon enough, I was lost in my artwork. Just drawing. Drawing anything and everything. I had lost myself in it all. I didn't know how long I stayed like that. It felt like a dream because I didn't feel anything, didn't see anything except my sketch pad and me. That's all there was and ever would be, at least...for awhile. Until I felt a presence looking over my shoulder.

"Hey. You're really great at drawing. You're colorings close to perfect. Did you go to an art academy before coming here?" A sudden voice, which startled me, asked behind my shoulder. I flipped a shit at the sudden talking and fell, face first, into the pavement in front of me. The presence chuckled lightly at my fall.

"Sorry. I did not mean to frighten you." The, I guessed, boy said. I turned my head and saw a boy with a dark silverish purple hair color, only showing his left eye. He looked about my height and was super skinny. My eyes widened. He flashed a quick, small smile and leaned a hand towards me. I looked at it for a minute, debating taking it or not. Again with the smile.

"C'mon I won't bite. But I can't guarantee my friends won't. They eat new kids up." My eyes widened. He chuckled.

"Just kidding, but they will be asking you stuff like crazy." I nodded and reluctantly grabbed his hand, him pulling me up. I dusted myself off and picked up all my sketching supplies. He eyed me as I did so, looking into my very soul. Well, it felt like he was. I'm not sure.

* * *

After I was done, I turned to see him still studying me. Then, he opened his mouth to speak.

"Are you mute?" He asked, speaking slowly.

"Or retarded?" He asked another question, not at all kidding. I shook my head as no. He looked at me skeptically.

"Can you talk?" Again with the questions? I nodded. He still looked unsure.

"Will you?" He asked. I sighed. I opened my mouth slowly and took a deep breath.

"Hi." I almost whispered. He heard me though. He smiled a little.

"Hello. My names Zexion. Yours?" He asked yet again. I gave him a weary look in response to his smile.

"My names Roxas. I'm new..." I droned off. He nodded.

"I know. You're kinda late in the school year. Any reason?" I stared at him, a flashback coming to mind.

* * *

"_No! I don't want this!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, as much as my 12 year old voice would allow. The sadistic man laughed, his pink hair bouncing as he slammed into me harder and harder each time. Tears were streaming down my blood stained face. This man, had killed my mom and dad and Sora's bleeding really badly on the bed. I have to save him! If I do this, the guy said he'd leave without killing me and Sora. I had to do this, no matter how reluctant I was. I closed my mouth and sucked my lips into my mouth so I could stop screaming. This was for Sora, for Sora... After that, everything went black._

_When I woke up, I was in the hospital. I was allowed to get up because apparently the only reason I was here was because I had been asleep for 3 days. I asked to see my little brother Sora. They allowed me, but I instantly regretted asking. Sora was laying on a bed, hooked up to so many machines I couldn't count. He was 8 years old! How could this happen? The nurse came in a few minutes later, telling me Sora may never wake up. I told her to keep him alive, to keep trying, that'd I'd pay for it. I made an agreement with the hospital and soon, was paying for Sora's hospital bills and my living.

* * *

_

"Roxas?"

"Huh?" I screamed, coming back to reality. He looked at me sadly.

"You okay?" He asked, worry laced in his voice. I nodded, still in a daze. Then, a question popped in my mind.

"Why are you still here? Not that I mind, but I don't really even know you. All I really know is your first name." I asked in a questionable tone. He looked bashful for a minute before containing himself again.

"I apologize." He stuck out his hand, asking me to shake it this time.

"My full name is Zexion Valentine. I was hoping we could be friends. You seem...interesting." He stated, a smug look on his face. I smiled, a _little_, and shook his hand. He smiled then started tugging me away from the fountain, heading towards the school. Well, at least I'm making a friend? Someone to talk to I guess? As we passed through the glass doors and into the not-too crowded hallway and Zexion started pulling me the way I assumed was towards his locker. I didn't have any idea where we were going, I just hoped I wouldn't get raped.

* * *

After about 10 minutes of walking up and down stairs, across hallways, and stepping into a few rooms, we ended up in front of 2 teens, that looked a year or two older than me and Zexion. They instantly turned to greet us. But, they both stopped moving towards us when their eyes zeroed in on me. The red headed guy gave Zexion a questioning look. Zexion nodded my way and opened his mouth.

"New student. Found him out front." Zexion stated almost mechanically. Those jade eyes were back on me in a second, this time smirking.

"Well then." He walked closer and pushed Zexion aside a bit, leaving me and all my glory looking up at a super tall red head. Well, at least tall to me. He's probably the height of a normal man. But noooo...I was cursed with small people genes. Damn.

"You're new right? Must have a story then. Because _no one _new comes after the school year starts unless they have an interesting story to tell." He stated, circling me. I was kind of getting uncomfortable, and I tried my best not to show it.

"U-um..." I stuttered. He gave me a huge grin after stopping in front of me again.

"He's cool, Dem. You're allowed to welcome him now." My eyes widened. What did he mean, _'welcome' _? All to soon I was tackled in a giant glomp and there was a laughing sandy blonde on top of me. The red head and Zexion were cracking up, laughing at my shocked and appalled face. It scared the shit out of me! And hurt like hell on my...mark...too! I raised a shaky hand to my neck to see if it opened again. It didn't. Thank god!

Zexion gave me a skeptical look and raised an eyebrow. I just shook my head, dismissing even talking about it. He nodded, letting it go. I guess he didn't want to scare me off with questioning me about personal things when I barely know them.

But, apparently a certain *cough cough* redhead didn't understand that.

"So...why are you holding you're neck?" He asked. It was an innocent question, but I still cringed at the thought of how I got it. He must've noticed as his eyes widened and he gave me a look of apology.

"You don't have to answer." He scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"I wasn't thinking, sorry." He added. I smiled a little, he looked taken aback. I looked down and my smile was still there, looking slightly dark now.

"I have quite the past. If I ever get to know you better, I might tell you. But right now, I'm sorry, I can't talk about it." The redhead nodded, awestruck by my statement. He nodded again quickly.

"I'd really like to get to know you more!" The redhead said, now smiling. I smiled back, a little more now.

"Me too, me too!" The sandy-blond shouted. I nodded.

"But first of all...I'd like to know your names? I know Zexion, just not you two." I pointed to the redhead and blond. Zexion nodded and pointed to the redhead first.

"Axel." He said. I nodded.

"He's an annoying bastard. That's all I can really describe him as." The violet head said. His finger moved to the sandy-blond.

"Demyx. A overly hyper maniac. Roxas, are you okay with gay people?" Zexion asked after the introduction. Why was he asking me such a racist question?

"Yeah. Are you?" I asked. I was gay. That's one of the reasons I think one of my parents died. They couldn't accept it. And I don't want to be...'friends' with anyone who doesn't accept this part of me.

"Yes. And it's a good thing. Demyx" Zexion said pointing to the sandy-blond again.

"Is my boyfriend." He finished, happily. Demyx blushed a light shade of pink by the statement. I smiled.

"I think you two look cute together." I stated. Demyx and Zexion both blushed at that. Me and Axel started to laugh. I laughed lightly as he was clutching his sides, trying to breathe.

"Anyways." Zexion said, finally composing himself.

"What's your preference Roxas? We won't judge you for it." He asked, curiously. I blushed a little at the question. I guess it's okay to tell them.

"I'm...gay." I squeaked out. They all laughed at my flushed expression. This, in turn, made me blush more. Axel patted me on the back.

"Don't worry little man." I looked up at the nickname the redhead used on me.

"You'll get used to our teasing." He stated. I smiled a little, unsure.

I sure hoped so.

_**A/N: So how'd you like the first chapter? I liked it but don't worry! It'll get **_**a lot **_**more interesting! In the next chap I might tell you a little more about Roxas's past. Heh heh. By the way, PLEASE REVIEW! Just reminding. But, please do! I need feedback! Thanks, bye!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Second Chapter! Okay, so I got a comment on the story asking me to clear some things up and such. Anyways, Roxas isn't as depressed as he seems to be in chapter 1! He's really not. He's unsure of everything. He smiles, but he's not as happy as he seems but also, he's not all that depressed. He just doesn't know how to handle things now! When he stated the thing about Zex and Dem being cute together that's just a confidence outburst. You see, the way I made my Roxas out to be in this story, is confident, a little cocky, and depressed **_**a little, **_**but can't seem to accept it. And the main pairing is still unsure. As I was writing the first chap, I was thinking Rox/Zex then I'm like...maybe AkuRoku. But I decided against AkuRoku because most of my stories so far **_**are**_** AkuRoku. And it can't be Rox/Dem cuz Zex and Dem are going. And just to clear up one of the questions asked: **_**It CANNOT be Rox/Sor cuz Sora's Roxas's brother. **_**But you get to find out what happened later on. I refuse to give it away. Anyways, the couple **_**maybe**_** will be AkuRoku or if anyone else has an idea, please tell me. BTW: Just to clear up any confusion you might have during this chapter, the month is December. It's currently about a week from Christmas. The date is December 14th. This chap's gonna be a flashback and a **_**very**_** important part of the story. So, anyways, please review and enjoy! ^_^

* * *

**

_Mar...Mar-something was his name. He told me so. He told me I could trust him. But...he just killed my parents. I'm lying on the ground. I feel like I'm falling apart. I can't move, everything hurts. My back burns, and I'm bleeding from a lot of places. And now, I've also become a bad brother. And that hurts more then the pain I'm in. He's raping Sora now. I've failed as a brother. I promised him I'd always save him, always be there when he needed it. But now, He needs me. But I can't get up. I-I can't. But, can I really not at least try? I have my voice but I'll have to wait for the perfect time to use it._

"_No! I don't want this!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, as much as my 12 year old voice would allow. The man I trusted more then my own parents laughed, his pink hair bouncing as he slammed into me harder and harder each time. Tears were streaming down my blood stained face. This man, this man that I loved as a brother, had killed my mom and dad and Sora's bleeding really badly on the bed. I have to save him! It's my chance! If I do this, the man said he'd leave without killing me and Sora, just rape us... I had to do this, no matter how reluctant I was. It may hurt but...He's my little brother! I have to save him even if I die!_

_I closed my mouth and sucked my lips into my mouth so I could stop screaming. This was for Sora, for Sora... After that, everything went black. _

_Or so I thought. I woke up half way through, the pink haired boy pulling me up by my hair. He was only 2 years older then me! How could he even manage to do this? But...I guess it doesn't matter. All that matters now is Sora's safety. Sora's safety..._

_As fast as he yanked me awake, he threw me onto the bed, bumping into my brother. We both moaned in pain and agony. The pink-haired bastard, who was only 14!, smirked and came up to me, whispering something into my ear, so quiet not even Sora could hear._

"_Well Roxas...at least now you'll learn not to trust everyone you think is trustworthy and you don't have to worry about being good enough for your parents." My heart ached at the statement. It was true, now, I don't think I could trust anyone except Sora. And I was kind of, and I'm ashamed of this, happy my parents are now deceased. _

_As the teen was preparing to leave, he addressed me and Sora._

"_I called an ambulance. I'm only letting you live because Roxas was such a good boy in the end. And, if you tell anyone about who did this...I will not hesitate to kill you both. I'll see one of you very, very soon." He closed the door and locked it from the outside before we heard his boots tromp away and out of the house. Once the back door slammed closed, the front door was pounded open and soon enough, police were bursting down the door to my parents room, where we were, and me and Sora were soon on an ambulance to the nearest hospital._

_When I woke up, I was in the hospital. I was allowed to get up because apparently the only reason I was here was because I had been asleep for 3 days and I had some pretty bad bruises. I asked to see my little brother Sora. They allowed me, but I instantly regretted asking. Sora was laying on a bed, hooked up to so many machines I couldn't count. He was 8 years old! How could this happen? The nurse came in a few minutes later, telling me Sora may never wake up. I told her to keep him alive, to keep trying, that'd I'd pay for it. I made an agreement with the hospital and soon, was paying for Sora's hospital bills and my living.

* * *

_

Ugh! Dammit! I _need_ to focus on class right now, not my problems! I shouted to myself mentally after 'waking up' from the memory.

I lifted my arm up onto my desk and leaned on my hand. Yup, I hated math. I mean, what was the point? Seeing a bunch of wacked up thingy's called numbers and adding them and such. No. Fucking. Point. And no matter how much I try I can never stop myself from daydreaming during math, you know?

"Roxas. What is z minus seventy-four times pi if z equals two-point-seven?"

Oh. Crap. Did he have to call on me? Well, at least I'm good at math, even though it sucks.

"Minus two hundred, twenty-nine point sixty-six." I answered easily. My new teacher looked surprised.

"C-Correct." He stuttered, still awestruck. I looked at the clock. Oops. Guess I should have answered in under a minute without working out the problem. I hope I don't get offered a ticket straight to collage again. I'm still paying off my debt for...S-_my brother_. Yeah, I'll just say my brother. But, anyways. I just shrugged, answering, kinda, my teachers skeptical looks.

Eventually I got out of my first class and sighed. Ugh. I wish I was out of school already. I didn't have work tonight and I was looking forward to being at the beach all night again. I feel...calm there. As I was walking to my next class, I saw Zexion again. He came up to me and smiled a little.

"Hey Roxas." He started as we continued walking. I nodded my greeting as well.

"How was your first class?" I groaned and he chuckled.

"It was terrible." I muttered. Ugh, did I hate math.

"I had math." I finished. He stopped and looked at me, with wide eyes.

"With which teacher?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and started walking again.

"Dr. Ansem. I don't have anything against him, I just hate math. That's all there is to it. Why?" I asked. He must've had _some_ reason to ask. He shook his head.

"Just wondering. Because I was about to say, if you had math with Dr. Vexen then Axel would have also been in your class because he didn't take math is his Sophomore year, last year, so he has to take it this year, his Junior year." Zexion stated. So, Axel's a year older?

"So, Axel's a year older?" I asked, speaking the question I had on my mind.

"No, he's actually 2 years older, he should be a senior. But he failed his Freshman year and had to retake it." Zexion told me. I nodded. Wow. There's a lot of things I have yet to learn about my new found friends. Thinking of...there's something I should ask.

"Do you have any other friends?" I asked, now feeling guilty for being so outright. He laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, actually. Me, Axel, and Demyx were going to introduce you at lunch, that okay?" He asked, thinking I was offended for them not asking me first. I nodded, then smiled a little. But, that memory was still plaguing my mind right now. I keep thinking of what he meant by, _"I'll see one of you very, very soon."_ My head hurts from thinking about it so much. Ugh.

"What's your net class, Roxas?" Zexion asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"O-Oh. I have..." I looked at the schedule I held in my hand.

"I have History. What about you?" I asked. He smiled.

"History." After he answered we started to compare our schedules. Apparently, on Tuesday's and Thursday's I have Math with Axel, On Monday, Wednesday's, and Friday's I have History and Language Arts with Zexion, and On Monday's and Thursday's I have Art, Music, and Chemistry with Demyx and then I have only Gym by myself all days. My exact Monday schedule says,

Monday Schedule:

1st Block: Math - Dr. Ansem

2nd Block: History - Mr. Luxord

3rd Block: Chemistry - Mr. Saix

LUNCH

4th Block: Art - Ms. Namine

5th Block: Language Arts - Mrs. Yuna

6th Block: Gym - Mr. Tidus

7th Block: Music - (Taught by Students With Teachers) Demyx and Ms. Namine

* * *

Me and Zexion walked the rest of the way to class, and sat through the entire lecture/introduction of the new student, me, and soon, we would head to lunch. I just hoped lunch would come soon. I wanted to meet some new people. After meeting these 3 crazy lunatics...I actually feel something other than nothing. _Rather_ than nothing. It was...amazing? Incredible? I'm not sure but, even though I've only known them for a little while...it seems like I've known them forever...

Finally, me and Zexion got excused from class and no sooner I had to track down Demyx. Zexion wants me to get to know both Axel and Demyx really well, so, I guess I better try hanging out with the two alone.

As I walked down the hall, searching for the mullet-haired teen, I saw a flash of..._pink_. No. No, No, No, NO! It couldn't be him! Could it...? No. I guess it's that memory haunting me again. Ugh. When am I going to get over this? Why does it still bother me? Past shrinks have told me not to think like this, saying it's not my fault it bothers me. But I never did believe what those doctors said. After all, they told me Sora would never wake up...and he did. Why should I believe what they say?

Soon, I finally ran into Demyx and me and him are finally walking down the hall to Chemistry.

"So, Roxas." He starts, obviously trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah?" I ask. I knew he was going to finish anyways, I just thought I'd ask the question.

"I know it's personal and I haven't known you very long...buuuuuut...can you tell me a little about why you moved here? You don't have to tell me everything! I'm just...curious." He states. Well, I don't have to give him the _whole_ truth.

"When I lived in...the town I was at before..." I started, trying my hardest to sound nonchalant. "There was only one place that would hire me for work. Now, I'm not going to tell you why I had to work right now, but anyways, they ran out of business about 2-3 months ago. So, once I finished my Freshman year there, I started to pack up and get ready to move. And, here I am." I finished and gestured to myself. Demyx chuckled and slung an arm around my shoulder.

"When I get to know you better, will you tell me the _whole_ reason you came here?" He asked, smirking slightly. My eyes widened. How did he..? "I know that's not the whole story and I know you won't tell me the whole story at the current moment. But, I just hope someday you will." He said, sounding as if he didn't have a care in the world. My eyes widened. It was amazing. How could someone you just meet make you feel so special, so loved as a friend a peer, to say something as gentle, as _loving_ (in a brotherly way), as _that_? I nodded and smiled, a few tears in my eyes.

"Of course Demyx." I said, pure sincerity in my voice. He just smiled back.

Eventually we finally made it to Chemistry and after my introduction again, was assigned to be Demyx's lab partner. Well, at least that's cool, I guess.

_FINALLY!_ In my old school I loved Chemistry! Now, this is suckish! didn't teach us hardly anything and then _tested_ us on what he supposedly _"taught"_ us. Bull shit he taught us anything. Well, at least it's time for lunch.

"So, Roxas...how'd you like Chem?" Demyx asked, curiously. I sighed deeply and frustratedly.

"_Horrible_." I stated. He started to laugh.

"Yeah, always talks either too fast or too quiet for us to actually _learn_ anything!" He laughed. I smiled a little. That was true. First he talked really fast and when he slowed down, he was too quiet. Ugh.

"Either way I'm probably gonna fail this class unless I read the entire Chem book myself." I stated. As soon as Demyx agreed, Axel, I believe, bumped into us to come with us to get Zexion and go meet their friends in the cafeteria.

* * *

After a little wondering around we found him and began our way to the Cafeteria. As soon as we stepped in there, I suddenly had a bad feeling. I _knew_ something was wrong here. Now, I'm not sure what it is, all I know is it's bad news.

"You okay, Roxas?" Axel asked. I nodded a little shakily. He looked unsure but nodded and opened his mouth again. "Do you buy lunch? Or not eat?" He asked. I looked up at him and he smiled a little.

"I usually don't eat, but I guess I can. But I don't have any money with me. If you have enough could you buy for me and I pay you back tomorrow?" I asked, a little guilty. I didn't want to borrow money. I really didn't. But, if I don't want to seem weird I guess I'll have to eat. He raised his hands in surrender.

"Hey, it's cool. You don't have to pay me back." He stated. I smiled a little.

"No. I'll pay you back. I've always payed back my debt. I'm not going to change now." I stated. He smirked.

"Fine. But...you better let me buy you a lunch sometime. Without you paying me back!" He shouted playfully. I smiled.

"Sure, Axel." I agreed. He smiled and clapped his hands together.

"Cool! Okay, Dem you buying today? I know Zex is but are you?" Axel asked Demyx. Demyx shook his head.

"Nope." He stated. "I'm not eating today. Ate a big breakfast. I'll find our table and save you 3 seats, 'kay?" Demyx clarified. Axel nodded.

"'Kay. See ya in a minute." Axel replied. After they finished, Demyx walked off and we walked into the lunch line.

After walking though the lunch line and Axel paying for both of our lunches, we walked towards where Demyx was waving frantically. We soon reached him and I waited to sit until after I get introduced to everyone.

"Okay, Roxas." Zexion started. "That." He pointed to a girl with blond hair with two antenna? looking things spiked out of her hair. "Is Larxene." He stated. "That." He pointed to a man messing with a deck of cards, "Is Luxord."He pointed to another person, "That, is Vexen." Another different person, "That's Xaldin and that there," He pointed to someone wearing an eyepatch, "Is Xigbar. Though, one of our friends hasn't arrived yet. He should be here in-" He was cut off by a voice sounding behind me.

"I'm right here." The man stated. I didn't turn. I was in shock. No. No. It couldn't be. It _COULDN'T! IT JUST CAN'T BE! _"And hello," He whispered the next part in my ear, "_Roxas_." BANG! There was a clatter. I dropped my plate.

"Roxas! What did you do?" Axel asked. "What's wrong?" He asked worriedly. I shook my head, my eyes wide. I slowly turned my head around to see..._Marluxia._ The one who raped me only a few years prior. He said it. He _said_ he'd see me again. I-I didn't know he _meant_ it! I turned completely around, still in shock.

"_How?_" I hissed out. I barley even managed that. He smirked. He whispered in my ear again.

"_I told you I'd see you again."_ Was all he said. Tears came to my eyes.

"You fucking _bastard_." I didn't bother to whisper this. Zexion, Demyx, and Axel gasped. "You _ruined_ everything. _Everything_. I hope you know, because of you, Sora may have _never_ woken up." I choked/sobbed out. Zexion's eyes have long since gone wide. Marluxia's eyes widened.

"Really?" He asked, actually concerning. That scared me.

"Really. I had to- Do you _know_ what I had to _do_ just to pay for that?" I shouted in his face. "No! No you don't!" I finished. Tears were poring down my face. He looked sad.

"I-I'm sorry." He whispered. I didn't hear him. I couldn't have.

"What?" I asked, not a note of sympathy in my voice. He took a deep breathe.

"I'm so sorry, Roxas." He said, tears were in his eyes. Mine widened.

"You _liar_." I hissed. He looked shocked that I said such a thing.

"Okay, what the _fuck_ is going on Marly?" Axel asked, kind of sounding worried. Marluxia looked over my shoulder at Axel then back at me.

"_Can we talk about this outside_?" Marluxia whispered to me. My eyes widened.

"_What_?" I whispered back, "_So you can rape me again_?" I whispered. He shook his head.

"No." He stated in a normal tone. "We need to _talk _about this." He stated. "_And I don't think you want these people to hear us anymore then they have." _He whispered the rest. I reluctantly agreed.

"Zexion." I said in a normal voice. He nodded. "I'm going to talk to...this person in private for a while. Okay? I promise I'll be back in a minute." I state. He nods reluctantly. And then, me and Marluxia walked out of the Cafeteria.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

**A/N: Okay!Chapter 3! Yayz! Okay. I haven't gotten any feedback on the second chapter yet! C'mon people! I **_**need **_**you to comment! So I can get better! I'm going to be trying to make my stories more detailed and a little more understandable if that's what you need! I mean, if you don't tell me if you comprehend what I'm writing, how am I supposed to know you don't get it? Ask questions, give opinions! I **_**want**_** you to tell me what **_**you**_** think! AND BTW: THE ACCIDENT HAPPENED 4 YEARS AGO AND ROXAS IS TURNING 16 SOON. BUT! JUST TO TELL YOU, SORA'S ACTUALLY 14. ROXAS JUST THINKS SORA'S 12. ANOTHER THING AS WELL: LAST CHAPTER (CHAPTER 2) WAS ABOUT A WEEK AFTER ROXAS STARTED GOING TO SCHOOL! SORRY! FORGOT TO MENTION IT. HE WASN'T INTRODUCED TO THEIR FRIENDS YET BECAUSE HE WANTED TO GET USED TO THE TRIO BEFORE MEETING MORE! Anyways. (-/o/-) Last chapter, really different then what I expected it to be. I mean, seriously. It's so jam packed it's kinda scary. But, in this chapter I'm going to convert Roxas back to Beginning first chapter Roxas. Where he's very distant. After seeing Marluxia again, he's gone very distant. Memories are reopening themselves in his mind and he has no idea how to deal with it. But, like the first chapter, this is going to open in italics. BUT! This is going to a different place at the same time. Like, in this chapter, it's not Roxas's story, it's Sora's. So, we're leaving Roxas's storyline be for a little bit and I'm going to give you a taste of Sora's story. And soon after that it will be Riku's turn. Riku, Roxas, and Sora are the most important and key characters (no pun intended) to this entire story. If I can, I'm going to post the pic that inspired this story onto...something and put the link on my profile so you can see it. BTW THIS CHAPTER IS GOING ON 11-12 PAGES, SO IT'S A LITTLE LONGER THEN USUAL. Now, thank you, and enjoy the story! **

* * *

_Across the sea, it's so far away. And I won't see you for another day. I wish I may, I wish I might, but you'll probably only be in my dreams again tonight. I miss you Roxas, I really do. If only I wouldn't have to come back to you. _Sigh. _I wish you'd come back to me, but you won't will you? How can you not understand that what you did saved not only me and you, but that one boy as well? I'm not mad. I'm really not. So why can't you just forget? I have. And I know how hard it could be. While I was in a coma, that's when I had to go through the memories and just get past them, now, I can look back and laugh at them even though others would say it's nothing to laugh about. And if you were here, I'd help you forget, every step of the way. But, you're not. _

I sighed again for about the hundredth time in 2 minutes.

Why couldn't he just forget about it? I mean, I'm younger then him and I'm already past it. _And_, I was in a coma for a year! Though, I was younger at the time and I don't remember much of it.

Riku said for all the time I was in a coma Roxas didn't speak. And when he thought no one was around and was in my hospital room he just cried and cried. I kind of pity him I guess. But he needs to chin up!

Riku also said, (A week ago, in fact!), that he had two tickets (boarding time at 10:30 p.m.) to the town Roxas lives in now! So, we can go see him.

I've been living with Riku ever since I got out of the hospital. Everyday after I got out Roxas would burst into tears every time he looked at me. So Riku took me away and said Roxas would get better soon and I'd be able to see him again. He did, I guess. But only a little. Before he left, he'd managed to be able to look at me for more then 1 minute and not cry. He also hugged me before he left. Riku said that's really big progress. I didn't think so. I don't get why Roxas didn't want to see me. Or, when he did, he'd cry when he saw me.

I checked the time quickly, always nervous when I didn't know when it was. It was...about 8 at night...

But, anyways, Riku was moving down there now too and I'm getting transferred into a school there. Riku even said I might be able to live with Roxas when we get there! I hope so. I barely know him. And I really _want_ to get to know him. Maybe he likes Sea-salt -

"_Sora._" A monotone voice sounded behind me. I turned my head slowly in response to the pissy hint in the man's voice. He had his brows shoved apart and had that fake look of calm on his face.

Yup. He was pissed.

What could I have done this time?

"Yes?" I asked. I seriously had no idea what I did this time. Usually I do but I've been good lately so I have no clue what he could be mad about.

"You know how I said we were going on the trip on December 14th?" Riku asked, steam practically radiating from his head.

I nodded, confused as to why he's asking me that.

"And how I told you we were _moving_ so you had to pack _all_ your stuff?" He asked, steadily letting his facade drop.

I nodded nervously.

"And what _is_ today, Sora?" He asked me, sarcastically.

My eyes widened.

"December...fourteenth...?" I gritted out slowly, guessing. He nodded. "So I should hurry up and...pack everything of mine?" I can't believe I forgot about this.

"Yes, please do. You have 2 hours. Hurry. Up. Or I might just leave you." He stated turning towards my door. I nodded quickly and jumped off my computer chair. If I hurry I can be done in an hour. "And Sora." Riku said as he was closing the door, "I apologize for getting angry at you." I smiled. He knew I knew he knew...wait. What? Never mind. He knows me so well. And that thought just made me smile.

After an hour and 45 minutes, I finally finished packing every belonging of mine. Except, my ragged, old, patched teddy bear.

I took my seat on the floor beside Riku as he watched the sun set.

"Sora..?" He asked. I nodded, not taking my eyes off the sunset. He turned his head to me. "I know it's not really any of my business and I don't want to make you think negatively but...do you think Roxas will be strong enough to have you live with him again? Or to be able talk with you and just interact?" He questioned, looking very sad. I looked to my right, away from the sunset and Riku.

"I-I have no idea." I whispered. I loved Roxas, even though I barely knew him. And I know that he loves me. He just...I don't know why when he left he couldn't look at me long, he couldn't smile. But he still hugged me. But that was a year ago. Apparently he moved somewhere different then the place he left to a year ago. Destiny Islands was it? When I asked Riku about it, he said that's where me and Roxas lived from the time I was 2 till I was about 6. Then, we moved to Traverse Town, where I've lived until today.

Riku told me Roxas doesn't consider Traverse Town to be his hometown anymore. Riku said Roxas told himself that he was from Twilight Town, just so he could attempt to forget. But anyways, Riku's question.

"I have no clue, Riku. I don't even know if he'll be happy to see me." I stated, questionably. Riku nodded in understanding.

"But, there's always hope, right?" He asked, smirking lightly, playfully. I looked to him and smiled. I nodded quickly before he stood and cracked his back. "Alright, Sora. We gotta get going if we're gonna catch our flight. You don't want to lose that sliver of hope, do you?" Riku questioned, already knowing the answer. I shook my head really fast.

"No! I want to see Roxas! Even _if_ he can't look at me or say anything to me!" I shouted excitedly. I wanted this. More then anything. I wanted to see him. I wanted to see Roxas.

_Finally_, we arrive at the airport and get on the plane. Man, never knew how big these planes were till now.

* * *

_SHIT!_ _WHY THE HELL ARE WE SO FUCKING HIGH? AND WHY THE HELL DID I AGREE TO THIS? _I screamed in my head. Okay, maybe Riku was right to tell me that yes, this is very, very scary. But I had to do this. I had to see Roxas. I had to. He was my sun. Or...I don't know. Riku's better at these types of things. But, hopefully we'll land soon.

"Riku?" I started to question.

"Hmm?" He replied, not even opening an eye. I grinned a little.

"When do you think we'll land?" I asked, insanely nervous, curious, and most of all hopeful so I can get off this deathtrap. Doesn't help that I'm in the window seat either.

"Well, what time is it?" He asked. I checked my cell.

"About...11." I answered quickly. He nodded to himself.

"Then we'll get there at about 1:30 in the morning." He said and yawned. "It's a 3 hour trip Sora. It's only been half an hour. Why don't you go to sleep or something? You did bring your teddy bear." Riku said, his voice laggy from tiredness. I sighed.

"Gee...thanks for being so interesting, Riku. I feel _sooo _entertained." I replied sarcastically. He chuckled softly.

"It's my job to take care of you for the time being, Sora. Not to keep you entertained. And I do that on a regular basis anyways. But, I do need _some_ downtime." Riku finished, starting to sound more and more tired as time went on. I laughed and then grinned.

"I know. Though, I _wish_ you'd keep me busy with all _sorts_ of things, Riku." I said in an innocent seductive voice. His eyes snapped open and he quickly looked at me, a faint blush on his cheeks.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, trying to sound calm but failing. His voice had cracked, causing a chuckle to bubble up in my throat.

"Oh, you know. Just things that I wish would happen, but I'm not sure if they will." I stated easily, shrugged. The blush on Riku's face deepened before he turned towards the aisle, trying not to meet my gaze.

"Shut up, you." He muttered quietly. I laughed out loud at his embarrassed tone.

Before long, sleep was coming up onto my conscious. I checked the time. 12:15 in the morning. I sighed. Well, Riku's still up. Maybe he'd let me...

I lifted the armrest separating the seat up and then laid my head on his lap. He jumped a little at the sudden intrusion but soon relaxed again, running his fingers through my hair in a calming notion. It was almost like we were long time lovers. I blushed at that thought. Riku was 16! 2 years older then me! But...I can't help these feelings. I don't think Riku knows I'm gay. I sighed a little. Man. I had it bad didn't I...?

And those we my last thoughts before I drifted off, dreams of me and a pink haired rapist running through my mind.

* * *

When I awoke, I was drenched in a cold sweat, hyperventilating from fear, and Riku was looking down at me worriedly. I looked into his aquamarine eyes and sighed, calmness suddenly flowing into my very being. I couldn't look away from his gaze though. His eyes...they were almost glued to mine.

When did Riku's face get so close to mine? All I knew was that his warm breath was calming on my still slightly cold skin. Slowly, unsurely, soft lips embraced my own in a small kiss. It was...it was amazing. I'm not trying to sound like a girl but...his lips on mine, I felt like the second to last piece to my puzzle of life was placed. Why second to last? Well, Roxas is the last of course.

As Riku's lips moved slowly, and a little reluctantly against mine, I put one of my hands on the back of his neck, pushing him a little closer. This continued for about all of 13 seconds.

All to soon, we pulled apart. I whimpered with the loss of warmth on my face. Riku was looking down at me regretfully. I scowled.

"What?" I asked, trying to keep my fury inside but letting a little sharpness come out. Riku looked away.

"I-I...Sora. We can't...we can't do this." He almost whispered. He sounded almost unsure of himself. After hearing this I gave my best glare and pulled his face to look at me.

"Look at me." I commanded, letting go of his chin. "Why?" I asked, finally letting all the suppressed rage out into that one sentence. "Why the hell can't we?" I asked, my voice raising a little louder. Riku flinched.

"I...because Sora. And don't curse!" Riku pleaded, though his eyes said he didn't mean it.

"Why are you lying to me and yourself?" I asked straight out. His eyes were drowning but I wouldn't let up.

"I don't know...I'm so much older and you don't really know what you're getting into-" I cut him off by connecting our lips in another passionate kiss. After awhile, even Riku was kissing back. I pulled away and looked straight into his eyes.

"Riku, I know perfectly well what the hell I'm getting into." I stated, pure honesty in my voice. "I...I think I'm in love with you. I've known you since I was 7, Riku. I trust you more then anyone. I...I love you. I love you." The last I said with certainty. He smiled.

"I-I love you too, Sora." Riku replied, smiling so widely, the entire plane lit up. I smiled and turned back towards the backs of the chairs in front of us, re-situating my head on Riku's lap. "What are you doing?" He asked, confused. I smirked.

"Going back to sleep. Wake when we get her, 'ight?" I asked, yawning. I looked up a little to see Riku gaping in shock and I giggled.

"You tell me you love me and initiate a relationship and then just go back to sleep? No make out session? Not even a little cuddling?" Riku asked, a pout present on his lips. I chuckled.

"Nope. Too tired. Maybe later if you're lucky." I winked. He sighed and looked out the window.

* * *

When I woke up this time, I was super tired and ready to get to our hotel. For the moment we're staying in a hotel. We're only staying in it until I'm signed up for school though. Which will take about 3 days. Despite what people might think from the way I act, I'm actually in my first year of high school. Roxas doesn't know I'm actually 14 though. He thinks I'm 4 years younger then him when actually I'm only 2 years older from him. Riku said that confusion in Roxas was probably triggered by the emotional and physical trauma he received. I just shrugged it off with all the other stuff I found out about Roxas.

When we arrived at our hotel, Destiny Inn, we quickly took out of suitcases from the taxi and ran into the main lobby, out of the poring rain. Yes, it was raining. Great, right?

"Umm...excuse me sir?" Riku asked the man at the front desk. The man turned to us, piercing blue eyes and spiky blond hair reminding me instantly of Roxas. I gaped in shock. Apparently Riku was as shocked as I was but he just shook it off.

"Yes?" The Roxas look alike asked. I nodded to myself.

"Can we get a double suite, for 3 days?" Riku asked, fake calm in his voice highly evident. The blond raised an eyebrow before turning around and grabbing a few papers and a pen.

"Here, fill it out and tell me what your last name is." He stated, monotone voice raising slightly. He was looking at me rather weirdly, it was nerve wracking. I finally got up the guts to ask him why once Riku walked over to a chair on the other side of the room to fill out the other paperwork.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked, voice shaking a little. The man shook his head, realizing his mistake.

"No...reason." He said a little reluctantly. "Hey, do you have a brother? Named Roxas? Roxas Ikizawa?" The blond asked, leaning in a little. I nodded, curious.

"How'd you know? Do you also know I'm Sora?" I asked, really curious by this point.

"I did after confirming you're Roxas's brother..." He trailed off, looking at me intently. "Can you tell me where he is?" He asked, kind of pleading. I looking him up and down suspiciously.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked, the unidentified man looking more and more like a stalker in my book. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. Th same way Roxas did...

"There's some important matters I have to discuss with him. Such matters I'm not sure he'd want me to tell you." He stated, completely serious.

"Who are you?" I asked the man. He sighed again.

"I'm Cloud." He stated, putting out a hand for me to shake. I reluctantly took his hand and sighed after awhile as well.

"Fine. He actually lives a block or two down from here. If you want, when I finish my school sign-up papers tomorrow, I'll take you if you want." I said reluctantly. He nodded, looking a little excited. Just then, Riku walked up to the desk, looking me over and handing the papers to Cloud. Cloud set them down on the counter in a neat stack and looked back up at Riku.

"Last and First names please?" Cloud asked calmly, all trace of our previous conversation draining from the air. Riku chose to answer.

"I'm Riku Kamicage. This is Sora Ikizawa." Riku stated. Cloud nodded and wrote our names down on a piece of paper before handing us a room key.

"Leon will take you to your room. LEON!" He shouted behind him, a brunette looking kind of like me with a scar on his face came out, looking angry and really annoyed.

"What?" He spat at Cloud, giving the blond a glare. the blond seemed to ignore it and continued.

"Take these guests to their room and carry their bags up there as well." He ordered, the glare the brunette was giving him intensified at this. "Please." The blond finished, making the brunette sigh and finally comply.

* * *

Before long, we were standing in front of a door, door 63. I sighed in relief. Now I can finally sleep, if only for awhile. Riku smirked and opened the door, Leon following after us once we stepped inside.

When Riku stepped into the bathroom, Leon was suddenly whispering in my ear.

"Please don't let Cloud down. He wasn't lying, you know. If you want...I'll tell you what he didn't. Whatever you want to know. But you have to promise me not to tell Cloud." He whispered. I nodded and turned to look at him.

"What does he have to discuss with Roxas?" Leon sighed.

"How did I know you would ask me that?" He asked himself before looking at me. "Roxas and you...Cloud's your...Cloud's your older brother, Sora." He said, making my eyes widen. I opened my mouth, prepared to speak, but Leon cut me off. "Before you say anything, I'd like to inform you of somethings. As you know, Roxas is 2 years older then you. Cloud, currently, is now 19. 3 years older then Roxas. Cloud left home when he was only 10 years old, Sora. You were 5 and Roxas 7. Roxas knows about Cloud though. He remembers him. He and Cloud haven't talked though since Cloud was 15. After that, he never got a reply from Roxas. Not once. All he wants is to protect you and Roxas. That and he wants to actually be reunited with you two. So, please. Don't let him down." Leon's voice cracked a few times in saying this, making it believable. I'll do this. I mean, it must be true. But before I do...

"Leon, you said when Cloud was 15, Roxas stopped talking to him?" I asked, a knowing tone in my voice. He nodded.

"Yeah, cut off all contact completely. Why?" He said back. I nodded to myself.

"4 years ago...all contact stopped 4 years ago. On November 21st, right?" I asked again. Leon nodded, eyes widening. "The day our life fell apart." I said, smiling evilly. This, would be a long story.

* * *

_*The Next Morning* (BTW: This is the same day as the day Roxas meets Marluxia, just this is the morning. That comes later.)_

I woke up groggily, rubbing my eyes harshly before having a t-shirt thrown in my face. I pulled it off and glared at the silver haired man who was grinning.

"Get up lazy bum. You gotta get a shower and then we have to head off to the high school, get you registered." Riku stated. I nodded a little reluctantly. I was kind of scared. School was in session after all. It was Tuesday. And I have to go to all my classes and meet my teachers today. I start school tomorrow but for some reason they want me to be introduced to all my classmates and such today. I also have to fill out a couple of forms, I don't even know.

Anyways, I was super tired from last night. I told Leon the entire story of _the_ night and had been having nightmares all night. At least I feel a little better about the whole thing. Riku and the Traverse Town hospital shrink were the only people who knew about what happened besides the man who did it and Roxas. I feel better after telling someone else.

But, again, anyways. The good thing about going to the high school today is I get to tour the school and I might see Roxas! Yay!

That thought having passed my mind, I quickly got in the shower and got dressed. Before we knew it, me and Riku were in a taxi, driving to the school. Movements were frequent as we drove down the road. I was so anxious it wasn't even funny.

* * *

As we pulled up to the front of the school, I looked in awe before taking a deep breath, getting out, and walking towards the entrance. Me and Riku soon found the office and went straight to the principal's office.

I filled out the required paperwork, (Just some medical and academic shit) and was soon on my way to my homeroom, Riku following closely behind. He was looking around every few seconds, probably for the blond who moved away 2 years prior.

(This was before Roxas was in math. At this time he was in homeroom as well.)

* * *

Before I knew it, I was standing in front of about 30 sets of eyes and standing beside a man. A man with piercing amber eyes and silver hair. Mr. Xemnas.

"Class, this," He gestured to me. "Is Sora Ikizawa. Roxas Ikizawa's brother. Please treat him as you would anyone else. He will be joining us for only homeroom today but will be visiting his other classes throughout the day, though not until tomorrow will he be part of our school." The man droned, a monotone voice in use. I flinched at every glance he sent my way before he cleared his throat and turned to me.

"You will be staying for homeroom, correct?" He asked, his piercing gaze making a shiver run down my spine. I nodded. "You may sit next to Zexion. That will be your seat for the rest of the term. Zexion please raise your hand." He voiced, a blueish grayish haired teen raising his hand, not even looking up from his book.

I quickly found my seat and did what the teacher asked us. (A/N: BTW Riku's touring the school with the principal right now) Which was, and I quote, do whatever you damn well please, just don't destroy anything irreplaceable or kill anyone. I did as I was told, folding my arms on my desk and sighed, leaning my head on them and closing my eyes. That was, until someone was saying my name.

"Sora." I turned my head toward the voice, surprised to see Zexion, ?, looking at me, his book closed. I nodded my response. "You...You're Roxas's brother?" He asked me, his eyes were wide. I nodded.

"Yes. But I haven't seen him in two years. He moved somewhere else then eventually apparently came here. Me and Riku just found him. He doesn't know we're here yet though. Why you ask?" I asked him. He must at least _know_ Roxas to even be asking such a thing. He shook his head and looked down at his desk.

"Roxas and me are friends. He never mentioned he had a brother...not even to Axel or Demyx...and by the way, who's Riku?" He asked, looking back up at me, his striking blue, ?, eyes looking through my very soul. I gulped.

"Riku...he's my guardian as well my boyfriend." I stated. He looked at me, confused.

"What about you and Roxas's parents?" He asked. I looked down at my desk this time, avoiding his gaze.

"They..._passed away_ 4 years ago. I didn't know till a year after they died though." I stated and looked back at him. He had that confused look again.

"How could you not notice they were gone? Did you not even attend the funeral?" He asked. I shook my head.

"How could I? I was in a coma. I didn't wake up till a year later. And then a year after that, I had only Riku. I haven't so much as gotten a letter from Roxas in two years." I said, a little anger in the last part. His eyes widened more if possible, then, he frowned.

"Sora." I looked at him. "I will be sure to ask Roxas about all this okay?" He asked. I shook my head quickly.

"No! He can't know I'm here, not yet." I said, pleading him with my eyes to just let it slide, at least for now. He sighed a little.

"You have that same pout face as him. How can I not give in?" He asked. I squealed before hugging him tightly. He squeaked in surprise.

"Thank you, Zexion!" I shouted, giving him my one of a kind smile. I even saw a smile ghost over his lips before the bell rang, ending homeroom. We both stood and started walking towards the door.

"Sora, before you go tour the school, can I introduce you to Demyx?" Zexion asked. I nodded. Didn't he mention that Demyx was one of Roxas's friends too?

If I had known I would've been tackled after giving a small smile and a handshake, I would've worn padding under my clothes.

"YOU ARE SO CUTE!" The mullet haired teen squealed, spinning me around in his arms. I was soon put down though after Zexion ordered Demyx to let loose. I sighed in relief, sucking up as much air as I could after the event. Zexion sighed when he saw Riku walking towards us. I had already told them what he looked like and such so they knew instantly who he was.

"Sora." Riku's tone was a warning. Oops. Heh. I waved, smiling nervously. "Where have you been?" He asked, looking over me then Demyx and Zexion.

"Riku, stop. These are Roxas's friends, Zexion and Demyx." I stated gesturing to both the teens who waved. Riku gave me an apologetic/pleading look before sighing.

"Nice to meet you both. Hopefully both me and Sora will see you in school. but we must get going. The principal wants to show Sora around now. Bye!" Riku said before dragging me towards the principal. I sighed. This would be a long day.

* * *

After looking in on all my classes, we headed to the cafeteria. Technically, it was 4th block. So about 1/2 the students were having lunch right now. As we entered the cafeteria, I saw him. Roxas. But, I also saw someone else. Very familiar, and haunting. Pink hair, Tall, yup. It was Marluxia. Murderer and Rapist. I snarled quietly, trying to make sure Riku didn't hear. I quickly thought up and excuse, sure to make Riku let me walk alone for a bit.

"Hey Riku, could I find us a place to sit while you get our food, please?" I asked, giving him my best pout. He sighed and nodded. I walked away as quickly as possible after he turned his back, my destination Roxas and Marluxia.

The pair I was tracking went out the side door to the outside and walked around the building, to the back. As I got closer to the table Zexion was at, I started to sprint and was soon in front on 11 pairs of eyes, staring at me. 2 familiar, the others not. I looked to Zexion who was worrying his bottom lip between his teeth.

He sensed my presence and looked up, looking at me hopefully.

"Sora!" He shouted. "Did you see Marluxia, the pink haired guy?" He asked. I nodded, scowl in place. He flinched a little. "Do you know who he is?" I nodded again, heading towards the doors Roxas and Marluxia exited. Great, he's here too. Now I have even more memories to go through. Ugh.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Heyyyy readers! :D Omigoshes it's been forever for this story! D: I have a perfectly good reason though! :) You see, my stories were all written (except my three new ones) on a Mac! So, when my rented Mac is taken for the summer, I couldn't update because I couldn't even get on my stories! So, I apologize for not updating but I am going to be now! So, without further ado, Enjoy! :3**

**A/N 2: Heyy again readers, third post for the day! Also one of my highly neglected stories, I decided to post this as one of the first updated. Although they're all being posted today, (whenever today is..) I wanted this to be one of the first up! Thanks, enjoy!**

When I finally opened my eyes, everything was bleary. I quickly blinked away the fog and looked around. The nurses office..dammit. I really needed to start eating. I raised a hand to my head, running it down my face before sighing heavily.

"You're awake." It was Riku. He was standing my the door frame. I simply nodded at his statement, looking back down to my lap. "I'm going to take a leap and assume you haven't been eating again." Riku stated. I sighed again.

"No...no I haven't. Sorry. I've been getting better with eating thanks to my friends...but I guess with work and school I just haven't been paying enough attention." I mumbled out, upset at myself. How could I let Sora, after just seeing him again, see me like that?

"Roxas.." Riku sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I know I said you could take Sora, but if you can't take care of yourself, how can you-" I cut him off with me hand.

"Riku, look at me." He did. "Am I alive? Living, breathing, and actually _speaking_?" I asked him slowly. He nodded. "Compared to how I _was_ I think I've done a _damn_ good job with taking care of myself." I stated harshly, not letting the bite of my words sting him too much. "You have no idea how hard I've been trying to make a better life for myself because I couldn't do that for Sora." I shook my head, tears filling my eyes. "I had to do _horrible_, _disgusting_ things to pay for his medical bills. Some things that could have been compared _worse_ than what Marluxia did." Riku's eyes widened. "And when he woke up...those tears that were in his eyes...I couldn't take it Riku!" I screamed, tears pouring down my face. "Over and over while he was sleeping, I prayed to whomever was out there to _please, __**please**_ save my little brother, to spare him because I couldn't protect him! And whoever responded, giving me back exactly what I asked for. Giving me Sora..." I shook my head, letting tears fall in splatters on the nurse covers that covered my waist, paint on canvas.

"When I saw those _tears_, Riku...I _knew_ that I had to give him up in exchange for saving him...If I couldn't protect him then...how could I protect him now? So, I slowly left...mentally. Then, you took in Sora. He seemed so much happier there too...And then, finally, I physically left. I couldn't stand to see him...to see those eyes that I _betrayed!" _The tears were flowing rapidly now, a waterfall that wouldn't end. "I had to leave, to better him. I knew you'd keep him safe, safer than I'd kept him, Riku. So don't you dare try to tell me I can't take care of Sora...not now...don't you _dare,_ Riku." I whispered out. "I need him, Riku...just like he needs you...so, please...let him stay with me...you can too...just don't take him away again..." I finished, my fists clenched tightly in balls on the sheets. Riku didn't say a word. Nothing was said, nothing was heard.

A moment passed, and then another, and another. Until finally, I looked up. There stood Sora, crying his eyes out and staring back at me. Behind him, in the door frame stood Riku and Axel, looking down at the floor. Slowly, I blinked. Slowly, Sora moved forward. What happened next was a blur.

Arms encased around me, comforting. Tears were felt in my neck, saddening. And loud sobs were heard, deafening. I just sat there at first, staring off at the wall. But gently, carefully, I moved my arms around Sora and hugged him back.

_Things were falling into place._


End file.
